Firebird Princess
by cecebeec
Summary: Seika was the princess of the Firebird Tribe. However, after the war amongst the humans and dragons, she was the only survivor. Join her on her quest to find the secrets to her past and the dragon boy who'll break the chain that binds her heart. NastuxOC
1. Prolouge

Hello Everybody!

Welcome to the Fire Princess, a Fairy Tail fanfic about the mysterious princess known as Seika. To begin our tale, let us travel back in time to age of the Firebird Tribe.

_Prologue_

_High above the hills, reaching towards the heavens, and a kingdom of light shone brightly in the sun. This kingdom, unlike the others, were inhabited by the fierce some Firebird tribe. A tribe well known for it' people who are half human, half avian. With the power to heal, produce and control flames, and the gift of flight, they were a peaceful tribe. However they were very territorial with their area and considered all outsiders as an enemy. Then one day, the war between humans and dragons disrupted the peace. In order to obtain peace again, the firebirds sought help from the humans. But they were betrayed. And this is where our story begins…._

* * *

><p><em>She was running….<em>

A girl with dark red hair in a high ponytail and golden eyes. Her red and gold kimono was dirty and torn. In her hand, she clutched a pendant. It was a golden bird.

_She was being hunted…_

"Search the forest! She could've gotten far. She still a little girl." A voice rang behind her. Footsteps ran behind her as she continued to run.

_Her parents died before her eyes…_

She brought the pendant closer to her heart, thinking of her parents. The humans knew magic like they did. She watched her father get beaten and her mother helped her escape through the secret tunnels. Then her mother gave her the pendant.

_Protect this with your life…_

Her mother's last parting words. If she was only here to comfort her running daughter as she ran from the humans.

_The kingdom burned to the ground…_

"She the only one left. She'll pay a high ransom in the market." The voice said again.

The girl stopped running to catch her breath. She was worn out and tired. She had lost her only family and friends. Her eyelids grew heavy as the smoke covered her eyes.

_She couldn't give up!_

Sucking in another breath, she continued to run. Not daring to look behind her. Tears kept falling from her face.

_SNAP!_

She was carried from the ground and was suspended from the air. She didn't watch where she was going and ran right into their trap. Frighten, she tried to break free by struggling. But to no avail.

"You've caused us a lot of trouble little missy. Or should I say young princess Seika."

Her eyes flashed with fright as the men surrounded her. The leader, a stout man with short black hair, smirked at her suspended body from the ground. He held a knife at her face.

"Now that we've got ya, you know what we're gonna do to you?" He asked, daring her to answer. Too scared to talk, she shook her head.

"You're a young firebird capable of healing. You are going to help us beat the dragons in this war we're currently fighting with em. I won't be taking no for an answer either."

Seika scowled and spat at his face. The other men readied their weapons in case she was planning something. The young princess cracked a small smile and glared at the leader.

"I would rather die than give up my powers to your kind. I take it this is how powerful you humans are." She tried to sound brave, without putting fear in her words.

The man tighten his grip on his knife and held it closer to her neck.

"Brave words coming from such a small girl. But I rather keep you alive than kill ya. You are coming with us rather you like it or not." he then noticed something shiny coming from her hand and yanked it out. "So this is where the treasure was. In the hands of the princess herself no less. Now you're really coming with us."

With that, he grabbed the net holding her inside and dragged her across the forest floor. The other men followed as Seika struggled against the net.

**Weeks later…**

Seika found herself running again, this time, away from her human captors. She smiled and touched the pendant safely nestled around her neck. It would seem that she was always on the run. For weeks, she had stayed in the human's refugee camp and healed the sick with her magic feathers. But thanks to a reliable human, she finally escaped unscathed. The dragons, she decided, were surely to defeat the humans. _I hate them all. I hope the dragons beat them._ She thought.

Not noticing where she was running, she bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Hey watch it! I'm trying to escape!" She yelled, angrily.

The person groaned and got up. It was a boy, a strange one at that. He had pink hair and a childish face. He wore a white scaly scarf around his neck.

"Well you ran into me. You need to watch where you're going!" he shot back.

"Shut up! Like I care if I run into someone! I've always been running from something and it gets me to places faster." Seika retorted.

"Hmph you must've had a rough life." he commented.

_You have no idea. _Seika thought.

A loud roar interrupted her thoughts as she look back. A large red dragon flew over the humans and blew fire from its mouth. Seika saw the flames and was mesmerized. The boy noticed this and smiled.

"That dragon over there, he's my dad. His name's Igneel and he's a fire dragon."

Seika's eyes widen and turned to face the boy. "That's your dad?! But how?"

"Oh he took care of me and taught me fire dragon slayer magic. But he's the coolest dragon ever!"

Seika saw happiness in the boy's eyes and smiled for the first time in weeks. She held a hand out to him.

"My name's Seika what's yours?"

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." He shook her hand and nodded.

"Well Natsu Dragneel, if I run into you again in the future, I hope we can be friends."

"Yeah that would be awesome! I can wait for you."

Seika blushed slightly and sighed. She took off running, not looking back at his face. _You and I will meet again, when we're least expecting it, One day in some far off place, I will recognize your face, I won't say goodbye my friend, for you and I will meet again._

_Years have passed since I saw his face. I really believe I will see him again. When I do, it will be magical._

18 year old Seika watched the sunset. All those memories from her past seemed to have left her in a sort of daze.

"I've got to stop dwelling in the past. I need to look for any remains of the Firebird Tribe."

A flash of light appeared behind her and a golden pair of wings replaced it. Seika flew into the twilight sky, the world expanding around her as she flew.

* * *

><p>And with this ends the prologue. What adventures awaits Seika s she continues her search? Will she meet Natsu again?<p>

Find out next time, my dear readers.


	2. Part 1: Chapter 1

Hello again readers!

Time for the first chapter of the Firebird Princess! Before I start, let me clear something up. Yes 400 years have passed since our dear princess had escaped. But to keep it modern, she's eighteen years old. I hope this doesn't confuse you, my fellow readers.

_Part 1, The Search_

Chapter 1: A Chance Meeting

**The Magical Association Great Institute or M.A.G.I. **

"Have you found any leads yet?"

"None, but I'm sure there has to be something here about them."

Two people were gathered in the library, searching through ancient scrolls and textbooks. One was a very tall lad with white hair and green eyes. The other was a stout woman with violet hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. Both were wearing lab coats and blue jumpsuits.

"Well hurry up Taika! There has to be something about the tribe called the Firebirds." The man said frantically.

"I tried Thoth, but almost every book has given me no answer. And I've searched through _The History of Fiore _and _Ancient Tribes and How They Lived_!" Taika threw up the book in disgust. "The master will not be pleased by this."

Thoth gave Taika a look of disappointment before turning back to his book. "Master Vidimus has insured us the job of looking for one person and we have no leads whatsoever about her."

"Just who is so important that Master Vidimus needed us to research about?" Taika asked, curiously.

"Why the princess herself, Seika."

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura Town, North of Magnolia<strong>

"So who is our client again?" Natsu asked for the umpteenth time.

Team Natsu, once again, was on a very important mission. They traveled through the crowded city without so much as attracting any attention. Lucy currently had her nose in the guidebook, Gray was talking with Erza, Wendy walked around gazing at the scenery with Happy and Carla, and Natsu slouched behind. The mission was a simple one; help out protecting a social gathering.

"The clients name is Master Vidimus and he's the leader of this town." Erza said, coolly.

"It says here in the guidebook that he's a well-respected person that gave the town a new chance in life. He also founded a major university here called M.A.G.I, a school for wizards to enhance their potential." Lucy read aloud.

"So this guy must be really important to hire top wizards for his big gathering." Happy interjected.

"I'm sure we'll have some fun doing it." Wendy said.

"Yeah he hired the best. With Fairy Tail wizards, what could go wrong?" Lucy reassured herself.

"HEY FLAME IDIOT, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"SHUT UP ICE FREAK AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Already Gray and Natsu started their usual fight, right in the middle of the square. Everybody stopped what they were doing and watched the pyro and striper duke it out.

"YOU TWO STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Erza shouted, punching both of them in the face.

Lucy and Wendy looked at each other and sighed.

"You might want to rephrase your words Lucy." Carla muttered.

Natsu and Gray recovered from the beating and glared at each other.

"We'll deal with this later." Gray mumbled under his breath.

"Couldn't agree more." Natsu mumbled back.

Suddenly, he was knocked down to the ground again. This time, however, by a mysterious figure who fell on top of him. She had deep red hair, wore a red camisole, blue jeans, and brown combat boots. On her back was an orange backpack and around her neck was a necklace.

"Watch where you're going, Pinky!" She said, rudely.

* * *

><p><strong>Over the skies of Sakura Town<strong>

Seika descended over Sakura Town, a determined look on her face.

_This is the place, maybe I can find some leads here. _She thought.

Her stomach gave a loud rumble.

_And maybe a quick bite to eat._

She touched down in a secluded area and her wings disappeared. Putting on her backpack, she ran out into the heart of the city. It was a serendipitous sight. The trees were in full bloom as cherry blossoms rained everywhere. The smells filled her nose, from flowers to freshly baked pastries. And all around her people were hard at work, not even noticing the newcomer.

_Excellent now I can research in peace._

Seika broke out into a run. The sights around her turned into a blur as she did. Seika laughed, her hair flowing in the wind. She had always enjoyed freedom and not being told what to do. Even though as a princess she followed the rules, she liked the places she visited as a runaway.

A sudden impact broke her stride as she tumbled down to the ground. When she got out of her daze, she realized that she fell on top of someone. He had pink hair, wore a white vest with a black coat, and brown sandals. Around his neck rested a scaly white scarf.

"Watch where you're going, Pinky!" She said, rudely.

"Me? You were the one who bumped into me in the first place!" He retorted.

"Whatever and get off me!" She got up and checked herself for any injuries, smiling when she found none.

"Geez you need to slow down." He said, getting up.

"It gets me to places faster. Not like you kid who goes too slow for their own good." Seika said.

"I'm not a kid! You just ran into me!"

"Natsu are you okay?"

Seika saw four people and two floating cats run over their directions. Her face scowled and she turned towards the guy.

_Why does his name sound familiar? Like I've heard it before? He couldn't be….no it can't be._

"Natsu are you sure you're okay?" Seika snapped out of her thoughts and saw a busty blond girl examine Natsu from head to toe.

"I'm fine really Luce! No broken bones or anything fatal." Natsu reassured her.

"Wait Natsu you've got a cut on your hand!" The blue cat pointed out.

Seika bit her lip. She forgot that she had sharp nails and grabbed his hand to get up. _I guess I've got to help him. More or less, I guess._

"Here I can fix that." She said, seizing his hand. Natsu was about to protest when a gold glow enveloped his hand. When it stopped, the cut had vanished.

"Woah how did you do that?" He asked, eagerly.

"I have…..healing powers that enable me to do such things." Seika half lied.

"Wow that's so cool! I'm Natsu by the way. And this is Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and the two cats are Happy and Carla." He pointed all of them out as he said their name.

"Nice to meet you, I am Seika Haydn. What brings you guys to Sakura Town?"

"We're hoping to complete a mission here for Master Vidimus. But these two idiots caught us off guard." Lucy gestured towards Natsu and Gray.

Seika laughed and pointed towards a rather large building. "Well that's where you'll find him. I'm also going there too."

"So he resides at M.A.G.I? I guess being the headmaster there makes sense." Erza reasoned.

"Well let's get going, this mission isn't going to complete itself." Natsu joked.

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed.

"Can I accompany you guys there? I hate to go there alone." Seika shuddered at the fact of being around too many humans in one building.

"Well seeing as you healed Pyro, what the heck? You can join us." Gray said.

Seika grinned and grabbed Natsu's hand. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Then she started to run again.

"Why are you always running? Don't you get tired?" Natsu call out.

"Why would I get tired of running? It's fun!"

* * *

><p><strong>Headmaster's office<strong>

"Master Vidimus sir, the wizards from Fairy Tail have just arrived."

"Excellent work Thoth. I'm sure you and Taika have had success on your task?"

"Negatory sir, but we'll keep looking for information." Thoth affirmed.

"Good, good. Make sure to look on information on the pedant."

"With all due respect sir, what do you hope to gain from all this research?" Thoth questioned.

Master Vidimus spun around in his chair. He was a thin man with black hair and goatee. His reptilian green eyes looked towards him.

"The rare power of the Firebird tribe is that the pendant can grant the power of immortality. If I can wield its abilities, then I can live forever."

"But sir, why must we continue our research on the princess?"

"Because my star pupil, she has the pendant within her grasp."


	3. Part 1: Chapter 2

Hello Everyone!

Time for chapter two of the story! This chapter will involve some more insight of Seika's powers and a brand new enemy. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows for this story! Sorry it took so long due to the fact that Midterms are here!

Chapter 2: Souls set Ablaze

**The hallways of M.A.G.I**

"This place is humongous!" Lucy exclaimed.

The M.A.G.I hallways were very neat and glisten in the sun. The golden exteriors were polished and the chandeliers had real crystal lacrimas. Seika felt her breath get taken away at the beautiful sight.

"The Headmaster must be a very important guy to have an institute this huge." Gray commented.

"He is, in fact his family has this school refurbished every week to keep it in order." Erza informed them.

"I've never seen so many shiny chandeliers before." Wendy said, in awe.

"It's so amazing! To think that this has been around for hundreds of years and looks brand new!" Seika happily stated.

The group faced Seika with a look of surprise on their faces. Seika blushed and turned away from their gazes. "Not like they look nice."

Natsu grinned. "You really gotta stop doing that. If it looks nice, say it does instead of shying off."

Now Seika was really blushing.

* * *

><p>The group made their way to the main foyer and found themselves in the heart of the school. All around them, different people were chatting amongst themselves and comparing notes. They all wore school uniforms; black blouse with white shirts, grey slacks and brown loafers for boys and plaid skirts and black flats for girls. The campus itself looked peaceful and happy.<p>

"This place really is a perfect rich school! How come you didn't come here Lucy?" Happy asked her.

"To be honest, my father wanted me to come here, but I joined Fairy Tail instead." Lucy answered.

Seika felt a tight tug in her soul, a steady flame that constantly kept burning inside her. She clutched her heart as her eyes flared with an orange flame. _This feeling…it's the same one I get when there's danger around. My fire is flickering in my soul…something isn't right here._

She turned and saw from the corner of her eye, someone spying on her from the shadows. Her body grew hotter when she saw a glowing red eye looking back at her.

Natsu noticed the strange behavior and tapped her on the shoulders. "Are you okay Seika?"

Seika snapped out of her trance and smiled at Natsu. "Everything's alright. I just…drifted off for a second. This place overwhelmed me a bit."

Natsu looked at her as if he didn't believe her, but then smiled. "Okay just making sure."

Seika had to cover her face she was blushing so hard! As the group continued their walk, she turned around once more to see if the glowing eye was still there.

But there was no one there.

* * *

><p>The group continued to walk around until they reached the Headmaster's office. Opening the door, they came in a rather large place where two people were waiting for them. One of them stood by the desk and the other by the window, both wearing lab coats.<p>

"Greetings Fairy Tail wizards, and welcome to M.A.G.I. I am Thoth and this is my assistant Taika." Said the man.

"We weren't expecting you to come so soon. With the sudden request, we thought you might've forgotten about it." The girl explained.

Natsu smiled and gave them a thumb's up. "We saw your request and couldn't say no. So what can we do you for?"

"Well as you would expect it, our town was founded by the Headmaster's ancestors. In three days the town is going to celebrate the Festival of the Firebird." Taika started to explain.

Seika felt the flame in her soul burn harder. She was the only sole survivor of the tribe. Could it be possible that their was someone who was part of their tribe?

"At this festival the Headmaster will be unveiling a rare artifact of this lost tribe. However our research indicates that some people have a plan to steal it." Thoth continued.

"So you want us to guard this artifact?" Erza asked.

Thoth shook his head and gestured towards Taika who brought out a shiny golden box with red gems on it. Seika immediately recognized the gemstones. _Those are fire rubies! But those gems were burned in the fire that night._

"Inside this box contains the rare artifact of the Firebird Tribe. We need you to guard it with your life." Taika replied.

"Sounds simple enough." Gray declared.

"I was hoping for a better job. But if we just have to protect this box it's worth my way in jewel." Lucy admitted.

Thoth glanced at Taika and smiled almost triumphantly. Natsu noticed this and asked "What with that smile of yours?"

"Oh there's one more thing you should know. The box will only react when the right person touches it." Thoth retorted.

"The only reason I can hold it is because I'm wearing protective gloves specially designed for the proper hold. The normal person can't touch it unless they want to burst into flames." Taika pointed out.

The Fairy Tail members groaned aloud in frustration.

"How do you expect us to watch something if we can't touch it!?" Carla shouted.

Thoth and Taika grimaced at the slight interjection. The whole group stared at them angrily while Seika stood there looking at the box.

_It only reacts when the right person touches it….._

_The right person…._

_Right person…_

Seika's eyes flashed an orange color before she realized it. _I….can touch this….maybe?_

Before anyone could acknowledge her, Seika grabbed the box from Taika's hands. Immediately it burst into flames at her touch. Seika gritted her teeth as she struggled to hold onto the handles.

"SEIKA STOP!" Natsu yelled, trying to snatch the box away from her.

"No Natsu don't touch me! This box was meant for me!" Seika yelled back, her eyes glowing a deep red.

The flames had fully engulfed Seika before she realized that everything around her was burning. Flames licked the walls of the office, the windows, and the rugged floor. Seika felt her fear rising, thinking if the flames burned her body.

Or worst her friends.

_You'll only doom everyone if you unleash that sort of power. Your flames will be your downfall._

Seika gave a loud cry before the flames consumed her body, soul and all. And the world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Room 1-E, West Corridor<strong>

"To think they're people like them still living around after all these years?" Master Vidimus commented. He was currently watching the security footage of what was happening in his office at the moment.

He was engrossed in the video of Seika taking the box that he didn't notice the door opening.

"Master Vidimus you have summoned me sir?" A tall girl with midnight black hair in two ponytails walked inside the room. She was wearing the school uniform, but unlike the others, hers had a the hilt of a sword sticking out from the back. One of her eyes was covered by an eye patch while the other was red.

"Ah Sayomi, just the girl I needed to see. Won't you come and see this video?" Master Vidimus chided.

Sayomi walked slowly towards the television and watched. At the finish, her frown curled into a dark sneer.

"So the Firebird princess hath arrived. I'm sure my lord will be very pleased about this discovery. I had been keeping a close eye out on her since she arrived here at the academy."

"Do try to keep the bloodshed to a minimal. I don't want my school's reputation to be on the line because of a strange murder case."

Sayomi's one red eye glowed as she took out her sword from its hilt. It was a dark blade with a sliver of silver glinting from it. She licked the top of it and shivered. " I'll will try my hardest sir, but you know what they say. Let the hunt commence."

* * *

><p>Who is this mysterious Sayomi? Will Seika awaken in time? What is the secret behind the school?<p>

Review so that I can hear those comments and wait for the next chapter!


	4. Part 1: Chapter 3

Hello Everybody!

Here's the next chapter of FP! I hope you enjoy it because it took me a while to publish this chapter. Thanks to *grumbles* school. Also want to take you for reviewing, favoriting, and following. Well enjoy!

Chapter 3: A Fiery Reunion

_Seika…_

_What's going on? Where's this voice coming from?_

Seika found herself floating in a dark space. Her hair was in flames, she was wearing a white dress, and the Firebird pendant was glowing brightly. All around her, she faced total nothingness.

_Seika…you've regained the box of the Firebird Tribe. With this, you'll be able to access your powers that have been locked away in your pendant. _The voice said.

_My pendant? _Seika looked down at the golden artifact. The thing glowed brightly in the darkness around her. Her eyes widen when the flames surrounded her body. When they subsided, Seika noticed she was in a different outfit. It was her old red and golden kimono she wore the day her kingdom fell.

"Why have you put this back on me? I don't want to remember my past?" Seika yelled.

_Because you need to remember who you really are, the past will help you recover the pain inside your chest. If you keep pushing off the memories how can you advance to the future?_

Seika eyes flashed gold as the memories flowed inside her. Her head burned and she started to thrash around. Oh the pain! Those nights that she was crying for her parents, those days where her powers drained because she was healing people, and the day she met the pink haired boy.

_Wait a minute…the pink haired boy?_

"Wait that boy I met long ago could it have been…." Seika started to say.

Suddenly, the space around her rippled and she was slowly descending from the space.

_You mustn't delay. Hurry and beware the Dark Masters, who hide in the shadows. Also remember this; the academy is shrouded with darkness and you'll never know who you can trust. Oh and one more thing, protect the spirit of flames.  
><em>

Seika gasped and with a flash of light, she vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Academy Infirmary<strong>

Seika awoke with a ginormous headache.

She groaned and laid up in her bed. All she could see was white and realized she was in the infirmary. She touched her forehead which was covered in bandages.

Bad move.

"OUCH!" She yelled, clutching her head in pain. Then she stopped as memories flooded her mind of what happened.

_The box, the fire, Natsu!_

_Wait Natsu?_

Seika stood up from her bed, only to notice her legs were pinned. Her gaze went to the foot of the infirmary bed and saw someone sleeping there. It was Natsu and he was lying on her legs and Happy on her feet. Seika blushed and carefully tapped on Natsu's shoulder.

"Hey Pyro wake up!" She yelled.

Natsu continued to snore loudly, annoying Seika very much.

"Dragon Boy you're on my legs! I feel slightly uncomfortable with you on my legs." She said, blushing.

Natsu's eyes opened and when he saw Seika, he smiled.

"Hey Seika! I thought you'd never wake up! I was worried about you." He exclaimed.

Seika blushed a bit harder and carefully moved him off her legs. "I'm glad that you waited for me."

Happy yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Of course he was going to wait for you. He helped you here after all."

"He did?" Seika asked.

Natsu nodded. "Yeah what happened was…"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

_Seika fell to the ground, flames still curling around her._

"_No Seika!" Natsu ran towards her and attempted to pick her up._

"_You fool! If you touch the flames of a Firebird-" Thoth started._

"_You'll be burned to ashes!" Taika finished._

"_I don't care! I just reunited with her after all these years and I'm not going to lose her!" Natsu clasped his hand with Seika and took in her flames._

"_Natsu stop! It'll kill you!" Erza said._

"_Don't do it Natsu!" Lucy shouted._

"_Listen to us Flame Brain and stop!" Gray said._

_Natsu absorbed more of her flames until he reached the grips on the box. He yanked it from her hands and fell to the floor._

"_See I told you I could do it!" he said, looking at the bewildered looks on everyone's face._

_End of Flashback…_

* * *

><p>"Then I brought you here and you were out for three days." Natsu finished explaining.<p>

Seika noticed the box beside her bed and took it in her hands. She closed her eyes and tears slowly fell out.

"What's wrong Seika?" happy asked, worriedly.

"Natsu, I remember you. You helped me years ago and I'd forgotten all about you. I'm so sorry!"

Seika stopped crying when Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't cry it doesn't suit your personality." Natsu said.

"Thanks. I guess I should see what's in the box now." Seika whispered.

Seika smiled and put her hand on the chest. She unclasped it and opened it up. A bright light enveloped the infirmary and when it stopped, a fireball popped out. It bounced around until it landed right in front of them. The flames went off with a _Poof! _and revealed a tiny puffball. It was orange with wings and the appearance of a bird. It had red eyes and a flame on its head.

Natsu, Happy, and Seika looked at it as it flew over their heads.

"Thank you for opening that chest, igni!" It chirped.

"Um…your welcome?" Seika said, confused.

"Just what the heck are you?" Natsu asked, bouncing it up and down.

"Not a ball that's what I know!" Seika shouted, taking him away from Natsu. It floated out of her hands and flew above them.

"I'm Akarui, the Flame Spirit, igni! You opened the Firebird Box so you must be a descendant of the Firebird Tribe, igni!"

Seika and Natsu both gawked at the little fire spirit in front of them. What Seika couldn't believe is that the little thing was trapped inside a box for over a thousand years.

"Are you supposed to be some kind of bird?" Happy asked, flying around with him.

Akarui chirped. "Yep I am the firebird! The last of my race to be in fact."

Seika nodded and pushed the box closed. "Akarui do you know about the war that happen years ago?"

"That war between humans and dragons? Why would you want to know about that?" Natsu asked.

"Somehow that war happened because of something and if Akarui has been in the box for longer than that, I assume he'd know about it." Seika explained.

"Of course I know something about it, igni! I was part of it, igni!" Akarui said.

"Well can you tell us about it?" Happy asked.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning, igni…" Akarui started.

The door opened with a BANG! as the rest of the Fairy Tail team entered in. Erza took one look at Natsu on Seika and immediately gave him an angry look.

"NATSU DID YOU BESMIRCH THIS GIRL'S VIRGINITY!?" She shouted angrily.

Natsu paled as he took himself off of Seika. "No wait Erza! This…isn't…WHA!"

Erza had successfully knocked him out, to Seika's dismay. Lucy then noticed Akarui floating around with Happy.

"Is that what was in the box?" She asked Seika, who was still weeping over the fallen Natsu.

"Oh yeah! Everyone meet Akarui the Firebid." Seika gestured towards the flying fire spirit.

"Nice too meet you, igni! Are you from a guild, igni?" Akurai rapidly questioned.

"Yes we're from fairy Tail!" Wendy answered.

"Where's his clothes, igni?"

"CRAP! I HAD THEM ON ALL DAY AND NOW THEY DECIDE TO DISAPPEAR!?" Gray yelled, frantically looking around for is clothes.

Akarui fluttered over to Erza and landed on her head. Everyone stopped moving and gaped as she put him in her lap and started to pat his head gently.

"So Seika you realized that you were knocked out for three days, right?" She inquired.

"Yeah what have I missed?" She wondered.

"Oh well we started setting up for the Firebird festival. Thoth and Taika thought it was better than fretting over your comatose form. Today is the first day of the festival actually." Lucy trilled.

"Natsu couldn't concentrate with you hurt so he came in here almost every day and waited for you to wake up. Something about meeting you for the first time in forever." Gray went on.

Seika smiled at the unconscious Natsu. _He waited all that time for me to wake up? He's such a great friend. _She thought.

"We didn't want you to feel left out, so when we heard you were awake we came as fast as we can to retrieve you from the infirmary." Wendy finished.

"And to ask you a quick question." Erza said.

Seika knew what was going to be asked and prepared herself for it.

"Are you the actual Firebird Princess?"

_Crap._

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Dimension<strong>

"Rise Sayomi-dono."

Sayomi smirked as she stood up from her spot. A looming figure sitting upon a throne appeared in front of her. Its red eyes glowed as it scanned the area.

"My lord, I have found the Firebird Princess. I ask to proceed to phase two of the plan." Sayomi said, bowing.

"Ah yes Sayomi-dono, you have my permission to capture the princess and force her to tell us the location of the Firebird kingdom." The lord hissed.

"As you wish, my lord." Sayomi said.

"Look at Sayomi, getting all friendly with the master." A male voice teased, making Sayomi growl. A column of flames came from behind her and out came a red haired boy. He wore a school uniform, but unlike Sayomi's his hand small flames dancing around the edges. His orange eyes flickered mischeviously.

"Tenkuu-san shouldn't you be intercepting the trespassers who followed the princess?" Sayomi snarled.

Tenkuu laughed. "For someone who always kisses up to the boss, surely you remember the other Dark Masters?"

Suddenly, a gust of wind surrounded them and a girl with long silver hair flew in. She wore a long white kimono decorated with clouds and wind swirls. "How could you forget about us? We work under the same lord." She said, monotonously.

"Era-san you're here too?" Sayomi then noticed a guy appearing from the earth and a waterspout erupting another girl. "Manami-chan? Chimaru-san? You guys came here too?"

Manami was a small child with tan skin, sea-green eyes, and cerulean hair. She wore blue dress that looked like a waterfall and water lilies adorned her hair. In her hands was a crystal ball that held pure water.

Chimaru was a serious guy with long green hair in a ponytail and hazel eyes. He wore black armor that had vines coming out of them. Behind him was a dark green cape.

"How could Sayomi onee-chan forget about us?" Manami whispered, clutching her crystal closer.

"We are all dark masters and you seem to forget that we all work together." Chimaru stated.

"You know we were created for one goal." Era said.

"Take the Firebird and clip her wings! Hot and Spicy!" Tenkuu shouted.

Sayomi smiled and her red eyes glowed. "Yes we are the Dark Masters. We will take the princess to the lord and gain total immortality."

"Not to mention finding the fire spirit." Era agreed.

"Our goal will be completed, trust me." Sayomi grinned, sadistically. She turned back to the looming figure of their master. "Sir if we may let the Elemental Knights help me with my conquest."

"We won't be a bother; we can take those Fairy Tail pests, Hot and Spicy!" Tenkuu exclaimed.

"They will be no trouble to us. Today is the festival at the school so they'll be distracted." Era agreed.

"And we'll do our very best!" Manami put out.

"Just leave it to us." Chimaru said, stoically.

The master seemed to think about this before he hissed. "Do not fail me."

"Oh we won't believe us." Sayomi grinned.

* * *

><p>And that takes care of Part One! So next time we'll be on Part 2: Fairy Tail vs. The Elemental Kinghts! Until next time, please review and keep reading!<p> 


End file.
